


Who let Jack make a group chat?

by Atrashcan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: How Do I Tag, I have no idea what I’m doing, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, fluff for daysss, no smut because it Scares me, soft boi hours, this fic is gonna be crazy, yes I’m shipping Ben and Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrashcan/pseuds/Atrashcan
Summary: Lol I don’t know this just when I’m bored
Relationships: Alex Jones/Patience Turner, Amara/Rowena MacLeod, Anael/Ruby (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain), Belphegor/Clark Baker, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Benny Lafitte, Jack Kline/Ben Braeden, Jo Harvelle/Anna Milton, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Michael/Adam Milligan, Mick Davies/Arthur Ketch, Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy, Samandriel/Kevin Tran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Who let Jack make a group chat?

**Author's Note:**

> Lol

Hi this is my first ao3 fanfic so when I have ideas for it I post until then have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> Lol


End file.
